The Mortal Games
by WordsSpeakLouder
Summary: Clarissa Fray and her sister, Katniss, are about to be thrown into a series of games like no-one has ever seen before. The world of Shadowhunters and Mundanes, plus the magical folk is about to be turned into one big Mortal Game.
1. Chapter 1

****I do not own anything or the characters from either series. I am merely merging the stories and characters together with my own twist. I hope you enjoy reading and feedback is much appreciated!****

Prologue

Clarissa Fray, best known as Clary, is living in a flat in the busy streets of New York with her mother, Joceyln and her sister, Katniss Fray. They were a dysfunctional family with frequent arguments and disagreements about even the most trivial of things, yet, they stuck with it. When times were tough, the could always count on Luke Garroway to come in and lend a hand. Oh, as well as his son, Gale. He was always hanging around with them when he was there. They had all grown up with him, for as long as they could remember anyway.

When they weren't at home, Clary often drawing, Katniss often reading up on some nature book, they were out with their best friends, Simon and Madge. Simon and Clary had been childhood friends, Katniss not taking an instant liking to him. However, a few years ago Madge transferred from somewhere she never revealed and kind of fell in sync with their group. That's just how it's been.

However, there is a world beneath their own. A world concealed within the commotion of every day life. There are secrets. Deep, dark, secrets that are rooted to danger and mistrust. There is a darkness looming over the simple life they lead, and soon it may be mutilated beyond compare.

Interlaced within their own society, concealed within the fabric of normality, are a group of warriors, so to speak. Shadowhunters, as they are most famously known. They are based at the institute and dedicate their lives to eradicating demon's from the streets, keeping it safe for everyone. They come face to face with danger daily, in fact, many of them thrive on the thrill of the fight. The hunt of a demon. It's what they do and all they know. All they know up until now.

One of the most famous shadowhunter families are the Lightwoods. Maryse and Robert Lightwood mainly taking control of the institute in New York whilst their children, Alec, Issabelle and adopted sons Peeta and Jace live the life of Shadowhunter's, guided by their tutor Hodge. Their life is fairly normal as shadowhunter live's go. Bold Jace always leading the pack with Issabelle by his side. Trusty Alec with a secure and mature head, helping make the important decisions with Peeta, almost resistant within his Shadowhunter roots. Peeta was adopted from a family named the Carstairs, his father being slaughtered in battle. His mother deposited him at the Institute a few years ago, knowing that he will be safe. Peeta original came from an Institue in England, however their family moved here. He doesn't know of his mother's whereabouts even to this day.

Life is hectic, mad, but relatively normal for the two types of people. The two, the light and the shadow living together in a silent, unappreciated harmony that keeps the city safe. Oh, not to mention the mixture of the night children, children of the moon, the children of Lillith and the fair folk. Otherwise known as vampires, werewolves, warlock's and faeries, all wound within the interior of this complex society. What could go wrong?

What _could go wrong?_

__That questions was more like an understatement. A major understatement. Everything they all know could soon be about to change...

**Chapter One - Where there is light there are shadows**

_**Clary's POV**_

The wind is persistent in messing up my hair today. I impatiently brush a red curl from my face and pull my coat tighter around myself. The weather was cold, almost icy cold. It could seep under your clothing and freeze you from head to toe. Although this weather was frequently annoying, I couldn't help but like it. The fresh, sharp clarity that the cold give's you is refreshing. It makes you feel alive. Well, for me anyway. I head to the park where I am supposed to meet up with my best friend, Simon. Yet, as I arrive, I look at the bench, where we usually meet, and he is nowhere to be seen. With an impatient sigh I sit down and cross my legs. The park is deserted. Completely. Old newspaper paper's blow across the deserted park, the leaves dance about in the tree's. And I sit here. Alone. Waiting.

I think back to this morning and close my eyes, rubbing my temple. It was another hectic morning in our household as per usual. My mother was almost frantic when I told her I was going to meet Simon in the park. She's been like that recently. Every time I say I want to go out and meet friends.. well, Simon, she gets worried. Frantically. Something is eating her up, I know it is, but getting information from my mother is like getting blood out of a stone. Not gonna happen. Not to mention that my strange sister, Katniss, had already left the house early this morning to meet Gale. She never tells mom either, just leaves her a note, which brings her seconds away from calling the police each time, yet the hero of the day, me, is left to talk her down.

My sister is annoying. She is. She doesn't look much like me or our mother either. Her hair is a darker brown rather than red and her eyes are almost grey. It's weird, she's weird. I guess I love her. I mean I can't not, she is my sister. I just wish she'd lighten up a bit sometimes. The only time she really seems happy is when she's with Gale or in the park.

Speaking of the park, where the hell is Simon? Not here, that's the answer to that question.

I hear the tree's rustle behind my and I automatically turn to look. There it is. A flash of colour amongst the leaves. It was black colour, almost midnight black. It was hard not to notice. I feel the wind prickle the bare skin on my neck, the feeling of tiny needs being placed underneath my skin. I'm on edge. It's nothing. It has to be nothing. I rub my forehead and try to concentrate. Just sit back down and wait for Simon, he can't be long now. He better not be.

I turn back around and instantly jump back, almost falling onto the bench. I grip onto the side of the bench and inhale deeply, feeling as if the wind has been knocked out of me. In front of me stands a boy, he has pristine white hair and icy blue eyes that glisten. He wears an ear splitting grin and casually tucks a hand in the pocket of his jeans. He wears a brightly coloured shirt that hurts my eyes to look at and I frown. I stand awkwardly in front of him, feeling the heat rush to my cheeks at his proximity to me. "You startled me.." I laugh awkwardly, re-adjusting my scarf. He laughs, a silky smooth laugh and watches me closely. His eyes are watching my every move and frankly I find it unnerving. He shrugs, casually and smiles, tilting his head. "You looked lonely. I hate to see a lady sitting alone." He flashes a grin which could be called charming, however, there was something about him. He had an aura that could chill you to your very core.

"I'm waiting.. for a friend.." I nod and try to smile as warmly as I can, despite the coldness that envelops me. He nods again as his eyes scour me. I pull my coat tighter around me and flinch. He is reaching out, his finger skimming the lining of my scarf. His finger makes contact with my skin and it is like someone shot a frozen bolt of lightening through my skin. I jump back and my eyes widen. He glances up at me through dark lashes, his eyes alight with something. Something dark and predatory, his finger skimming casually along the skin of my neck. "So alive.." He whispers, a tongue darting out and swiping over his lips. I swallow hard. Something is wrong. Very, very wrong. His tongue is pointed and.. and black. I feel a faintness come over me. "What are you?" I whisper. His eyes finally meet mine and a smirk curls his lip. He leans in closer to me and I can feel his breath against my skin. "Your worst nightmare."

Then in a split second the boy is gone. Not gone.. on the floor. And on top of him is another boy. Golden hair and golden eyes. He is dressed in some sort of gear and he holds a blade in his hand. It glistens and he puts it against the boy on the floor's neck. He snarls up at him, an inhuman sounding snarl. The boy on top laughs, a smirk curling his lip. "Did you think that we wouldn't catch you, Blaze?" He grins down at him. The golden boy is rather exquisite. The boy underneath him laughs back, this is almost like a game. "Oh I wouldn't of expected to be caught by anyone else other than you, Wayland." He smiles back, a darkness glistening in his eyes. "Unfortunately for you, I can't hang around long." His smile stretches into a grin and in an instant the boy bucks himself up, the golden boy falling to his side on the hard ground. He let's out a groan and immediately jumps to his feet. The boy with the blue hair is sprinting now, towards the exist. Yet, his exist is blocked by a boy with brown hair. The boy carries another blade that glistens.

I am frozen to the spot, watching this interaction, my mouth hanging open with shock. The brown haired boy grabs the blue boy and puts his arms against one another, forcefully pushing him back to the golden boy who laughs. "Alec Lightwood you may have the best timing ever." He grins and the boy named Alec rolls his eyes. "I'm guessing you want to do the honours then?" He says, pushing the blue boy in front of him. He laughs and nods "Obviously. I have been hunting this mutt for how long?" The blue haired boy laughs, a manic laugh. "My father will not be happy if you kill me. He will send more of them. Demons and mutts." He grins. Alec pushes him forward again and in one quick swipe, the glistening blade is through the blue haired boy. He falls to his knees and clutches his stomach. He snarls and looks up to the golden boy. "You will regret the day you messed with Blaze Snow." He growls and then.. he disappears. Into thin air.

The golden boy picks up his blade, wiping the blood of casually. "What the hell was that?" I manage to croak out, my voice feeling as if it has been frozen. Both of the boys turn to look at me, an element of surprise evident on their faces. Alec turns to the golden boy. "Jace.. how can she see us? How can that.. that mundane see us?" I frown to myself and Jace shrugs, looking at me with amusement. "Did you see that demon, girl?" Jace asks me. I wrap my arms around myself. "I'm not a girl and yes. If you didn't notice it.. approached me." I shudder to myself. He laughs then and nods, looking me over. "Of course. Technically, I saved your life." Jace smirks and Alec gives an impatient sigh, glancing to him warningly. "Jace.." He waves away Alec's interruptions. "What's your name?" He asks me, amusement in his tone. I straighten myself up and I go to speak but I am interrupted. "Clary?"

I turn and see Simon standing a little way away from me. "Sorry I was late, my mom kept going on an-.." I cut him off immediately. "It doesn't matter." He nods and smiles, walking towards me, a concerned look upon his face. "Are you okay?" He asks. I look between him and Jace and Alec. Alec looks confused, and somewhat annoyed at Jace. Jace smirks and looks to me "He can't see us you know.." I turn to them, ignoring Simon. "Why can't he-?" Before I can finish my sentence they are gone. Just.. just gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - The mind conjures only what it wants to see**

_**Katniss' POV**_

The cold in New York wasn't just cold. It was extremely cold. However, that doesn't bother me much. I just like being outside in the fresh air. In the city, the park, anywhere. Sometimes anywhere is better than being stuck in the apartment with my mother and sister. Clary always has her head in the clouds, day dreaming up a picture or talking fantasy with her geeky friend. However, I like my feet to be firmly on the ground. I like nature, I like life. I like what I know. Imagination was never my strongest point, I just make the most out of what I have.

Clary takes a lot after our mother. In looks, personality, whereas I guess I must take after our father. Whoever he is. Well, I like to call him the man in the picture being as that's all I have as far of identification. Mother has a box in her room with the initials on them. I think there's a J in there and I assume it's our father's. I never really ask much about him. Even if I did, I wasn't going to get anything out of her. Where our father is concerned secrets seem to be the only thing going.

So, as per usual, I left a note and headed out to meet Gale, and here I am, well we are. I pull my coat tighter around myself as I walk through the streets with Gale by my side. He is wearing a coat and a scarf and keeps glancing to me. It's odd. However he's always done it, and it's what I'm use too. I smile to him and he smiles back, shaking his head.

I can't help but laugh. "What?" I ask him, shooting him a quizzical look. He grins and almost smirks at me. "You're just like Clary, you know." He nudges me playfully and I raise my eyebrows, scoffing. "Ha ha, your sense of humour is delightful, you know?" I say back, with a smirk just like his. He laughs again, shaking his head and looking forward as we walk, taking occasional glances at me. "I was being serious, though." He remarks and nods, his expression remaining serious for the most part. I roll my eyes and shake my own head in response. "'Course you were, Gale." I say and laugh quietly to myself as we walk.

Before I know it I stop abruptly almost walking into Gale's chest. I gasp and step back, putting a hand to my heart as if it could calm it down in some way. "Damn you, Gale. You scared me to death." I laugh breathily. He simply smirks and folds his arms, leaning against the wall beside us. "I told you I was being serious. Why were you shocked?" Now I frown and look him over. "Uhh.. because you stood in my way out of the blue?" I shrug nonchalantly and glance up to him. He grins and tilts his head, giving me a lopsided grin that he has given me since I can remember. "Because you weren't expecting it. Because you were day dreaming." He leans in closer and I can feel the warmth of his words against my skin, the nerves standing on end. "Because you are just like your sister." He offers a grin and I try my hardest not to smile, but fail. "Oh alright, fine. We may have a few similarities." I shrug and step to the side of him walking forward.

I keep walking ahead and hear his faint laugh behind me, followed by his footsteps catching up. I grin to myself but in an instant my grin is wiped from my face. Around the corner ahead of me I catch a glimpse of something long and brown. Something that looked suspiciously like a tail. Before I can stop myself I am sprinting. Forcing myself forward against the cold bite of the wind, following the mysterious tail.

I quickly and sharply turn the corner and I can see the back of it. Some kind of creature. It was tall like a human except it's back was covered completely in brown fur, the tail swishing from side to side as it runs. My breath catches in my throat but I force myself forward mercilessly, my natural curiosity getting the better of me.

As I run towards the looming figure I realise something. It has stopped. The back is fast approaching me and I force myself into a stop just a few feet away from the creature.. the thing. I stop dead still, the only sound in the deserted street is the sound of my rapid breathing. The tail still swishing side to side and then it stops. Then it turns.

The creature has hooves for feet. The front of the creature is like nothing I have ever seen before. It has a dog's snout with big, black eyes that are glossed over as they look at me. The body is covered with thick, brown fur yet the hooves make it look like a horse. The mouth gapes open and I see row after row of razor sharp teeth glistening in the jaw of the beast. A thin, black tongue with a pointed tongue swipes along the razor sharp teeth, causing black liquid to seep out of it.

I am frozen to the spot. Paralysed. Not by fear, but by shock. I have never seen anything like this in my life. I blink a few times and even lightly pinch the skin of my arm. I'm not dreaming. Unfortunately. Then I hear the click of hooves as the beast approaches me. Ever instinct and nerve in my body is screaming at me to run. To run as far away as I can, but I can't. I am frozen. I am ice. I am frozen by the intense star of the black glossy eyes as if they have physically frozen me. The creature approaches me. Closer and closer until I can feel the heat radiating from it's body.

Our eyes are interlocked in a battle of judgement. Each seizing up the other. Me, with curiosity and fear. It, with interest, a sickening interest that makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up on end. "Mundane.." The word comes breathily from the beast's gaping jaw as his eyes scour my being. I can feel a question rising in my throat, it's stuck. I almost chock out the question "What are you?" It comes out as an icy whisper under my breath as I feel the prickle of nerves bury itself under my skin.

Then it grins. All razor sharp, blinding white teeth. It raises an arm, the hands lined with dark black nails that almost look like talons. Then I feel the cold surface of the talon run along my cheek, leaving an icy trail in it's path. "I am a mutt." It says in a deep, growl of a voice. "I belong to Snow. I must feed to get stronger.." The growl turns almost to a purr as it leans in closer, just the way Gale did. It sniffs my being and a deep sound of pleasure resonates deep in the creatures throat. "So warm.. so fresh.." Then the eyes are on my again and the talon is digging into my skin. "Delicious." It says with another blinding white grin.

Just as the creature is about to move closer a spurt of blood erupts from it's mouth, hitting the side of my face, covering me. I scream instinctively and step back, wiping the side of my face with my sleeve. Then I look and see some kind of glistening blade puncturing the chest of the beast. The beast let's out an inhumane screech, before disappearing. The space where the creature once stood now just a cluster of dust.

And then I see them. A girl and a boy. The girl is tall with long, black hair, dressed in some sort of black armour. She holds the blade in her hand. Just behind her is a boy also dressed in black uniform. He has tousled blonde hair and blue eyes that glisten, they almost scream innocence at me even from a distance and I feel a pang in my chest.

The girl stares at me and waves a hand in front of my face. "Hello? Are you stupid?" She asks, heavy sarcasm lacing her tone. I blink a few times and my words get caught on my tongue. "W-what?" I mutter. She let's out an impatient sigh, tossing her hair over her shoulder and putting a hand to her hip. "Are. You. Stupid?" She says slowly, leaning towards me. "A mutt, a demon is stood in front of you and you stand as still as the freaking statue of liberty. You are lucky we shown up and saved your ass, well.. I saved you anyway." She says, casting a look to the boy over her shoulder who looks sheepily towards me.

I blink and try to take everything in and the girl in front of me regards me with amusement. She tilts her head, her eyes casting over me. "What are you?" She asks. She picks up the end of my braid, my brown locks still in place and runs the hair through her fingers. "Too ugly to be a fairy. Not unique enough for a warlock." She squints at me. "Pale enough for a vampire but you definitely don't have fangs in there." She taps a finger under my jaw. "You could never be a Shadowhunter." She smirks and then tilts her head. "Werewolf?" She asks.

My mind whirls at a thousand miles an hour and I shake my head, my heart pounding like a hammer against my ribs. "N-no.. I'm.. human. My name is Katniss.." I say, trying to keep my voice as calm as possible. A hint of something that looks like shock passes over her face and she frowns. "Human? How is that possible.." She trails off and then the boy behind her steps so he is at her side. He is just a bit shorter than her but shrugs "She could just have the sight.." He suggests. The girl scoffs "Oh Peeta, when have mundanes just had the sight before?" Peeta sighs and holds up his hands in a tiered yet defensive manor. "Just suggesting. You obviously can't figure it out." She blows air from her lips and rolls her eyes. "I'm Issabelle and this is my brother, half-brother, Peeta." She smiles, a little sweetly. Peeta glances to her "Why not just brother, Issy?" Issy smirks and tousles his hair. "Because, Peeta, we are most definitely not blood related. You don't hold the good looks of a Lightwood." She teases him and he nods, sarcastically and rolls his eyes towards me. I smile unwillingly and Issy looks towards him with the fake annoyance a sister shows a brother. She obviously holds affection for him.

Just as Issy goes to speak, I hear a concerned yet recognisable voice from behind me. "Catnip?" That was always Gale's childhood nickname for me. I turn at his voice and he looks my over with concern. He steps towards me and cups my face with rough yet gentle hands, his concerned grey eyes scouring my face. "Are you okay? You just ran off.." I let out a breath and shake my head. "You aren't going to believe what happened.." I turn and see Issabelle lent against the wall, regarding me with amusement, Peeta at her side. Gale frowns "What are you looking at, Catnip?" He says softly and I look back to him. "You can't see them?" I glance towards Issabelle but then she is gone along with Peeta. Just like that. They are gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - The dreaded reality**

_**Clary's POV**_

The words are left dead in my mouth. '_Why can't he see you?_' My tongue almost aching to say them. But to whom? Simon doesn't have a clue and the space where Jace and Alec were just stood in now occupied by nothing. Just.. just nothing.

I can feel my heart pounding against my rib cage, each beat of my heart matching a heavy breath. I stare. My lips are parted in shock and I can't seem to form words any longer. My brain, my imaginative brain that is constantly set on daydream can't even fathom the sheer madness of what just happened. I blink, I close my mouth and lick my lips that are now dry from the cold air that seems like a minor thing now. And then I close my eyes.

Whenever I want to get my thoughts in order or conjure up some inspiration for a painting or drawing, I close my eyes. The darkness transports me to the part of my head which I like. The part with my imagination as we work together, in sync to create something new. Not this time. I replay the scene over and over in my head. The frozen shock that accompanied the demon boy's touch, the golden boy's eyes burning with adrenaline from the thrill of the fight. And even at this point, my hand aches for a pencil. For a blank canvas ready to be filled with what just happened.

I open my eyes and sigh. Maybe imagination being on constantly could become a burden. Especially when you needed to call upon common sense to shed some light on a situation, yet I had no such luck. I force myself back to reality, breaking the barrier of thoughts and incredibility and Simon's soft yet concerned and persistent voice reaches me. "Clary, what is it? Are you okay? Do you need me to call someone?" I turn around so I face him and I just shake my head, licking my lips and I wonder what on earth to say to him. "I saw a cat."

And then I mentally curse myself. Out of all of the excuses I could have thought have that would have sounded reasonably plausible, I come up with the worst excuse ever. However, it certainly catches his attention.

Simon raises his eyebrows and then crinkles them in thought, thinking over this incomprehensibly stupid excuse. "You.. saw a cat.. and got freaked out?" He asks, his eyes reaching mine and questioning them. I swallow, nervously. I hated lying to Simon. He was the one person I always told everything too. The one person I could count on for the truth, him getting the same in return. Reluctantly, I nod. "Yeah.. it.. uh.. had weird eyes and-" I get cut off by Simon then, much to my surprise. "Hey, there is _nothing_ wrong with weird eyes, thank you." He says, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, wearing a mask of mock hurt. And then, I smile.

Typical Simon, his answer to a lot of things was his humour, sometimes annoying and other times I loved him for it. Like now. "Oh no, that's not what I meant." I give him a pointed look, my smile even widening as he looks at me accusingly. "You know that I _love_ your glasses." I say, the sentiment actually true. The glasses were as much a part of Simon as my red hair was a part of me. Then he smiles, then grins and laughs. And in seconds I find myself laughing too. The moment of shared laughter, at least making me feel fractionally better. "Oh yeah, I forget that glasses have the ability to make women fall in love with men. How could I forget?" He teases and I laugh, shrugging. "I don't know, maybe because I'm the only girl around here." Then he looks at me. I mean, _really _looks at me. You know, when you can feel someone studying your every movement with their eyes, as if wanting to capture every inch of you. Sometimes unnerving, sometimes wonderful.

Then our eyes lock and he smiles at me. "Except you're already in love with me if you remember." He grins, almost cheekily which was something new even for Simon. I laugh and nods, partially sarcastically. "Oh yeah, I forgot that, I mean I would worship you but the grounds to cold to kneel down on." I laugh and I see his eyebrows raise, a blush even crossing his cheeks. "Well.. if you put it like that.." Then I laugh, and it's my turn to blush. His sense of humour seemed to be taking a turn to the dirty side of things lately, I found it amusing and kind of cute. "No! I didn't mean-" Before I can answer I feel my phone vibrate against my leg, shattering the bubble of happiness that consumes us.

I take my phone out, glancing to the screen, and then I sigh. Katniss. I look up to Simon. "It's my sister, I better get this.." I give him an apologetic glance to which he waves off, taking a walk to the bench where I'd been sitting moments before, entrapped in madness which I'd almost forgotten.

I answer the call, the phone surprisingly warm against my ear. "What's up?" I ask casually, shoving my hand in my pocket as I pace and talk. Katniss sounds somewhat desperate on the other end, her tone holding an urgency that I recognise all to well. "..Clary.." She says, almost letting out a breath of relief. She was very rarely relieved to see or hear me so I was shocked, naturally. "..Is everything alright?" I ask, the question and knowing evident in my tone as even over the phone, we share a common knowing of something bad. "..Not really.. I need to speak to you.. in person.." She says, her voice barely able to get what she needs to say out. And then a pang hits me, something bad will happen, I can just tell. That feeling starts to crawl over my skin and consume me inch by inch and I nod, although she can't see me. "O-okay.. just.. go home, I'll meet you there, alright?" I can tell she nods too. "Alright." Just as I'm about to hang up she says something that I really don't expect. "Be careful, Clary." And then she hangs up.

Though the words 'Be careful', 'Stay safe, ect are supposed to make you think. 'Oh gee, how nice of them to care about me' it wasn't like that for me. It just made me feel worse and worse. The feeling of something bad approaching feeling like a clock inside me, each tick of the hand making me more and more nervous. My palms were even managing to sweat in this weather. I walk back to Simon, suddenly finding myself panicked. "I'm sorry.. I.. I have to go, I'll call you.."

And then I run.

**_Katniss' POV**_

They were gone. Just like that.. gone. One minute they were there.. and then.. gone.

The truth is a story that I just can't seem to wrap my mind around no matter what shape or form I try and look at it. This was way out of my league, way out of my comfort zone. I dealt with facts. And knowledge. And reality. This.. whatever this event could be described at didn't fit into any of these categories and I could feel myself begin to panic. I could usually rely on my instincts and initiative to help me out in a situation. To guide me to a logical answer or at least a logical way to solve whatever problem may occur. Not this time. There couldn't possibly be any logic to this at all.

Then I remember. Gale. I turn and see him standing there, watching me intently, his hands tucked casually into his pockets. Something about him hits me as strange, odd, but I can't put my finger on it. Here I am, freaking out and just.. staring and he looks as if it was the most normal thing in the world. As if it was almost... expected. Well, I guess he expected answers, anyway. Answers that I couldn't give. "I.. I'm sorry.. I think I have to go." I manage to mutter out as I try and calculate what move I should make next.

He regards me almost, suspiciously. "What was that?" He asks, his tone weirdly calm. I blink slightly and frown, feeling my breaths get more frantic already. I feel a deeper panic settle in my slowly rising, being released with every panicking breath I take. "W-what do you mean?" I get out, my voice getting more nervous by the second. I can feel myself slipping into panic, but I can't let that happen. Not here and not now, anyway. I also, incredulously, started to doubt my best friend. The person that had been my rock for so long, who always knew what to do if I didn't, was acting strangely and that unsettled me more than I allowed myself to admit.

His eyes sweep over me, the concern in them lesser than it was just a minute a go. "You were panicking and you asked 'You can't see them?'" He repeats my words, telling my story in a calm voice that really didn't suit the situation. "What was all of that?" He asks, a little more urgently, persistently. "I.. I don't know.. It doesn't matter, really, I think I might go home and just.. just take a nap." The feelings that I had to get away was rising inside me by the minute. From here. From the madness... from Gale.

"No." His hand wraps around my arm and I feel frozen once more. His grip is firm but soft as he looks to me intently, the worry now etched onto his face, yet his entire demeanour seems calm. Out of character. "Katniss, I need you to tell me what you saw." "How do you know I saw anything?" I say back, almost defensively. Why was he questioning me? Why _now_ after all times?! I felt angry, he should be comforting and concerned, not questioning. "Because I can tell. Catnip-" "Don't call me that." Then it was his turn to look surprised. And hurt. Dammit, the look of hurt on his face almost made the anger disappear. Almost, but not quite. Then I find my courage.

"I can't believe you're questioning me, Gale.. and I just need to go, okay? I don't have time for this." I say impatiently. Then our eyes lock. His eyes are grey, and that makes them hard to read. I find the grey is a coating, it hides the real emotion or feeling underneath, the grey a disguise. Yet, as I look into those oh so familiar eyes I see desperation, need, worry.. but under that something I can't tell. A message.. almost a warning, a worry for something that evidently was much bigger than what just happened. "I need you to tell me what just happened." He says pronouncing each word slowly but sincerely as if each word was a warning, a desperate warning.

Then my rage builds up. I had no time for this. I had to go. I have to do something. "No." I say and when the surprise registers I yank my arm from his grip and run. Down the streets. I glance back to him to find him watching after me, yet not moving or coming after me. A fleeting moment of disappointment runs through me, for some unknown reason. I guess I expected a chase. More drama. Yet, a new feeling of worry rises up as I feel an almost need for drama. For something exciting. It quickly dissolves as what little of my logic I still hold returns.

I pull out my phone and call the one person I know who might be able to help me make sense of something this bizarre. My sister. "What's up?" She says, answering the phone with a somewhat concerned yet forced casualty about her tone. "..Clary.." I say, with a breath of relief I didn't know that I was holding. "...Is everything /alright?" She asks. I had the urge to blurt everything out then. To tell her about how scared I was. About how I could've been killed by something that shouldn't exist. About how I was saved by people that disappeared. I held it back. "...Not really.. I need to talk to you.. in person.." I stammer out with a shaky breath. This was better said in person rather than over a phone. And then it hits me. Her tone reflects mine and she holds the same sort of fear.. _had something like this happened to her?_ Madness. Sheer and utter madness. O-okay.. just.. go home, I'll meet you there, alright?" I nod and try to calm myself a bit. At least I wasn't going to be in this alone, at least not for much longer anyway, I thought as I walk down the street heading for home. "Alright." I say, somewhat relieved that a bit of a plan was coming together at last. A little bit of logic in amongst the madness. Then I think. What if something like this actually had happened to her? A rush of concern for my sister comes through, and much to my instincts I add. "Be careful, Clary." And then I hang up.

I can't have her questioning my sudden show of caring over the phone. I have to get home. Get home. Get home. The one piece of logic repeating itself. The action keeping me from breaking down and hiding. My nerves managing to banish the ache for danger that I feel inside me. No. I can't think like that. And then I reach the steps to my flat. Comfortingly familiar. I reach out to go inside, yet as my hand reaches the cold doorknob I shiver. Something wasn't right. The silence. The eerie silence that rings out even inside the building.

I left my hand fall and decide to wait, my mind racing at a thousand miles per hour.

**P.S - How do you guys like the story?!**


End file.
